


families of choice

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [123]
Category: Glee, Inception (2010), RED (2010), White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pour the tea,” Kurt orders imperiously. Neal hides his grin and does. Arthur doesn’t scowl, though Neal can tell he wants to. </p><p>The kid is just too cute, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	families of choice

**Author's Note:**

> Title: families of choice  
> Fandom: Glee/RED/White Collar/Inception  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: mentions of bullying; AU  
> Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, implied unrequited Neal/Peter, Frank/Sarah, Burt/Carole, Victoria/Ivan  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 198  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Glee/R.E.D./White Collar/Inception, Burt and son(s) + Frank and sons (Neal and Arthur), They were "co-workers" when they were young, now they're neighbors; no one understands their style of parenting better than each other.  
> Note: Blaine does not have an older brother who looks like Matt Bomer in this fic.

“Pour the tea,” Kurt orders imperiously. Neal hides his grin and does. Arthur doesn’t scowl, though Neal can tell he wants to. 

The kid is just too cute, though. 

.

Arthur wants to kick the asses of everyone at McKinley during Kurt’s freshman year, and Neal wants to frame them for various horrific crimes, and Uncle Burt and Dad have both have to control each other so that McKinley doesn’t catch fire and explode. 

.

Neal and Arthur are both gone (to New York and the army) when things get really bad. Arthur’s about to vanish into black ops and Neal’s on the verge of something big, and Kurt doesn’t call anyone for help, not his dad or Uncle Frank or Neal&Arthur. 

He calls Blaine.  
.

“That kid’a yours,” Frank says at Thanksgiving, “he’s a handful, Burt.”

Burt snorts. “And those boys’a yours, Frank?” he chuckles. 

Marvin, Victoria, and Joe laugh. Carole and Ivan are discussing music while Kurt (with Blaine beside him) lectures Sarah on the proper colors for her skintone. Arthur’s impressing Finn and Sam with some of his training and Neal’s subtly checking his phone to see if Moz is keeping eyes on Peter as promised. 

Life’s good.


End file.
